


We're a team...

by super_madi



Series: Parenting AU [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Goals, Holiday Season, Team as Family, Twins, bughead - Freeform, parenting, sick kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: Betty and Jughead welcomed twins into the world on November 4th, right in time for the holiday season. They'll have to rely on each other more than before to survive parenting...





	We're a team...

Having two newborns around the holiday really changed the feel of the whole house.

Thanksgiving was hosted at Cheryl and Toni’s house as it had been for the past few years. The couple soon learned that it wasn’t going to be as easy as they had thought.

Emmett cried through the whole dinner, so one parent would be standing with him trying to calm him down while the other ate and fed Amelia.

She was a much more calm baby than her brother. She loved to be held and be warm, so as long as one of the many people at the dinner was doing so she was fairly happy.

Emmett was the opposite. He only wanted to be held by his parents or grandparents. But with Alice spending the holiday up in Maine with Polly and FP in Ohio they didn’t have any back support.

Jughead could see the small look of terror in Archie’s eyes whenever someone asked if he wanted to hold Amelia. With only a few months left until Veronica’s due date, he was growing more panicked.

This grew as Christmas approached.

 

Christmas was a surprisingly easy holiday for the twins. They slept through all of the activities and only woke up for a family photo that surprisingly turned out really well.

There wasn’t any pressure for them to impress the babies with presents knowing they wouldn’t remember it. So they exchanged gifts with each other and bought the babies a few new toys and clothes.

 

On New Year’s Eve, the whole Jones family was out by 10:30. Betty had cooked dinner and went to check on Jughead and the twins to find them both asleep on their snoring dad’s chest. She took a photo before waking him up so they could take the twins to their cribs.

 

By this point the twins were on a set schedule:

 

Wake up

Eat

Nap

Eat

Play

Nap

Play

Nap

Eat

Bath

Bedtime

 

Betty also was starting back to work in the New Year.

She agreed to work part-time at the register on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday until 2 pm while a nanny watched the kids.

It was tough for her to go to work but they needed the money.

 

By the time the end of January came the twins were just over three months old. That was when Amelia caught her first cold.

Everything in the house came to a standstill.

All of her efforts went into caring for her little girl. Jughead went to work at nine and was home about five. In those seven hours alone with two kids was taking a toll on her.

Alice tried to stop by when she could but she also had a newspaper to run, so her time was limited.

 

Amelia had been sick for three days now.

Each night she had become more and more restless, and when she was restless she got upset and fussy.

Not wanting to wake Jughead up she quietly moved to the crib they moved into their room where Amelia was lying awake and coughing.

 

Amelia normally would fall back asleep after a short walk around the house. It had now been close to thirty minutes of her walking around the living room.

 

“Go to sleep. Please go to sleep, now.” She said in a singing tone of voice as she rocked the newborn back and forth. “Stop crying, please.”

 

She was beginning to break down. She was so tired but didn’t want to cause Jug any lack of sleep so he was falling asleep at work, so she’d been trying to push through it.

But as Amelia cried more, Betty wanted to cry with her.

 

“Please, please just go to sleep.”

 

“Betty?”

She turned to see a tired Jughead exiting their bedroom and walking over to her confused.

 

“Did we wake you? I’m sorry she just won't go back to sleep.”

“Here let me try.” He tried to reach out to take the baby but Betty just turned her body so he couldn’t.

“No.”

“What why not?”

“Because you have to work in the morning so I can at least take care of her.”

“When was the last time you slept for more than an hour?”

“Since she got sick.”

“Give her here. You need to sleep,” He took the baby from her before she could refuse. “I’m taking tomorrow off so I can stay home and help you.”

“No, you don’t need to.”

“Yes, I do. We have to take care of ourselves along with them.”

Jughead began to slowly rock the little girl and she soon fell asleep.

“How? I’ve been doing that for a while,” She spoke in a quiet yell.

“She can feel the how tense you are. Go to our room, lay on your stomach so I can give you a massage. No discussion, this is final.”  
She nodded knowing he was right.

So they walked back into their room once Amelia began to doze off, and placed her in her crib. Betty then laid on the bed while Jughead checked on Emmett.

When he came back a few minutes later her shirt was off leaving her topless and facing down.

 

He gently stroked a finger along her bare skin causing goose bumps.

“You work too hard, baby.” He began to rub her shoulders gently.

“We both do,” She said with her head turned towards him but still laying against the bed.

She was asleep within five minutes.

 

Betty woke up the next morning with a small blanket over her torso and the comforter over the rest of her.

She noticed that the sun was shining through the windows and there was no crying. Confused she got out of bed and put on her nearby robe.

 

She checks Amelia’s crib but it was empty just like her own bed. Walking out of their bedroom she also noticed the smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen.

 

When she got out to the kitchen she grabbed a mug of coffee before going into the living room where Jughead and the twins were laying down and making cute noises.

 

“Hi guys,” She said sitting down next to them.

The twins face light up and reached towards their mom.

 

“She looks like she’s feeling better.”

“I think we all just needed a good night’s sleep.”

“That and a little loving from their daddy.” She said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Well all you have to do is ask,” He said with his finger under her chin turning it so he could kiss her on her lips with ease. “We’re a team, don’t forget that.”

“I won’t,” she kissed him again, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” He said with their forehead leaning together.

 

Then Amelia sneezed causing the couple to break apart from each other laughing.

 

“That was the cutest sneeze I’ve ever heard,” Jughead said picking up the little girl to get a wet wipe to clean up the snot dripping from her nose.

 

“So Veronica keeps saying how when Parker is born that we should agree to have them married to each other.” She spoke louder as he got the wipe.

 

“Oh my god no. Those Andrews men are not good enough for my little girl.”

 

Betty just laughed. “She says that it’s the chance for a Cooper girl and Andrews boy to finally end up together.”

 

“But Amelia is a Jones.” He said bringing her back over to her spot next to her brother.

 

“That’s what I’ve been telling her!” She paused and ran her fingers through his hair, “besides us Cooper’s like tall, dark-haired and broody instead.”

 

“That’s again why she is a Jones. She hopefully won’t date any guys in leather jackets either.”

 

“Well they do say a lot of girls end up marrying men like their father,” she said with a side smirk.

 

“Don’t remind me.”

 

“It’s okay, remember we’re a team so we’ll get through it together.”

 

“Yeah, a team.” He said smiling back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is about Archie and Veronica becoming parents :)


End file.
